


The Breed

by EA Karras (Anne)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-02
Updated: 2001-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: from the POV of something watching Fraser.





	The Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Breed

## The Breed

by EA Karras

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: Notes: This has an ew factor. A big ewww factor. Really creepy, according to   
my editor.   
Despite the title, it is /not/ a mountie slayer story.   
This has the fortune of being the one and only story I've ever written and   
edited inside my mail program.   
I was going to use this idea for a non fanfic story, but I wanted to share.   
I think this may also be my first fan fic from the POV of a roach.

Story Notes: ew factor. this is for those who say I never write anything for just Benny. I also have a cold. 

* * *

The world belonged to them now, the cities filled with carrion and the decaying flesh of the humans that had once ruled this proud, yet nearly fatally polluted planet. Fatal for the humans, that was. It was they, the breed, that understood solely that you could not truly destroy a planet, but you could destroy a species. A planet would evolve along with whatever life decided to be top of the food chain. Be that human, monkey, insect or just balls of light and solar energy. 

Oh, sure, a few humans had survived the fallout, survived the disease. A few had even survived the ravaging rats, and the plague of all plagues that had been brought upon their kind. 

Most of the rest had fallen prey to the rot, a strange disease of unknown origin. It started at the feet, almost like a fungus, working it's way up to eat away at the flesh of it's unsuspecting victims. 

But even a few had survived without being effected by that. 

The one they called The Mountie, for one. The Mountie's Ray, for another. 

Even the Ray had fallen, as the Mountie had been unsuccessful in finding the food storage until it was nearly too late. The Ray had died, taking with it any semblence of hope that the Mountie might have had left after his Wolf (or perhaps he was the wolf's human, there was no clear concensus on that from the breed) had been driven rabid and starving. 

The Mountie had wandered the land refered to as Great Chicago, searching for any signs of human or animal life, finding very little comfort in the city that had given him his Ray. The breed had watched, curious of the human that cared so little for his own wellbeing. The human that had strived so to make things right for others. 

The breed grew. Some of their bretheren were now five feet long, a length matched only by those who existed in the hotter climates of the world. 

of course, it was always hot now.... 

THey watched, they stalked. They waited. 

They waited until the Mountie was near desperate for any kind of contact. He'd stopped talking to the red shimmer that had been following him for a time. The red shimmer had disappeared, taking with it any shred of hope that might have clinged to the still pristine mountie. 

They came to him when the sun went down. 

They came to him, and they took him. Brought him into their life, into their tiny rays of hope. Used their language to promise him love, promised to bring back his Ray, bring back his hope and life. 

And then, as he lay among the waste and decay of the city, watching as the smaller ones roamed over his body, his uniform, his hair. Everywhere. They crawled, and creeped over him, one purpose in their mind, and then.... 

They feasted. 

Long live the breed. 

* * *

That's for the lot who say I never write anything nonMS for Benny. 

* * *

End


End file.
